Abomination
by AlVeritas
Summary: Strange things start happening after Tori visits Jade, in the middle of the night,covered in blood. This sets of a chain of events that reveals Vega family secrets as well as the appearance of people from Tori's past. Eventual Jori.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Victorious fic, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own neither Victorious nor it's characters. This story is for entertainment purposes only.

"It's all my fault." Jade thought to herself as she walked to Tori's room. If she had just given Tori a ride that day then she would not be in hospital fighting for her life. It was amazing how something so small could start a chain reaction that led them all to this point. She stopped outside Tori's room and closed her eyes and remembered that Thursday night when Tori appeared at her door step covered in blood. She should have done something, told someone but she stayed quiet and now Tori was in the hospital.

Opening her eyes, Jade took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before she entered the room. She closed the door behind her and turned towards Tori's cot. It took her a moment to realize that she was not Tori's only visitor. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure sitting at the edge of Tori's bed kissed the sleeping Latina's hand, which he had been holding, and stood up. He then turned to face the newcomer. The goth took a step back as her breath caught in her throat. The young man in front of her was quite intimidating. He seemed slightly older than her, if she had to guess she would say he was in his mid-twenties. He was a few inches taller than her, he was even slightly taller than her father, and he was quite muscular. Not too much like a wrestler or a bodybuilder but enough that it showed. His tan complexion was almost the same shade as Tori's and his dark brown hair was a mess. His brown eyes seemed to burn her as he took in every aspect of her, not in a perverted way but in a calculating manner. He was wearing a black t-shirt that clung to his frame and blue jeans with black combat boots.

Jade, after her moment of shock had passed had to acknowledge that he was for lack of a better word, hot. She watched the muscles of his arm bulge as he ran his hand through his short messy hair. "You must be Jade." His voice was deep and filled with authority. As good looking as he was, everything about him screamed danger and Jade knew this was one person she should fear and treat with respect.

"Yes, and you are?"

The man smiled and extended his hand. "My name is Magnus, I'm here to help."

A/n

Just a taste, would like to hear what you think of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Two Weeks Ago

Thursdays were the same as any other day for Jade West, they sucked. But this was by far the worst. Her dad was having a business client over for dinner and he wanted Jade to get home as soon as she got out of school. This meant that she wouldn't be able to join her friends at Nozu as they had originally planned.

Slamming her locker shut she walked out of Hollywood Arts towards her car. She was among the last students leaving school and as she got to her car she noticed a certain Latina sitting on the hood of her baby. "Get off the car Vega!" She growled at the girl who looked at her with a far-off expression on her face. "What, are you deaf? I said get off." Jade said in a harsher tone.

Tori stared at her for a few more seconds before she complied and slid off the hood to stand beside the angry girl. "Sorry Jade."

"Whatever." Jade said as she opened the car door.

"Wait, Jade…" Tori exclaimed grabbing a hold of the Goth's clothes.

Jade groaned and turned to face the other girl, "What now?"

Tori gazed into her eyes, "can you please take me home?"

Jade was about to say no but stopped short when she saw the expression on the other girls face. Tori looked scared, that for a second Jade almost said yes. That was until her pearphone started vibrating indicating an incoming call. Putting the phone to her ear she listened to her father ordering her to get home immediately. Jade sighed and turned to face her companion. "Look Vega, I have to get home or my dad is going to pitch a fit. Just call Andre or Cat or your sister."

Tori nodded absent mindedly and let go of the Goth's clothes. "Okay."

"Tori, are you okay?" Jade asked. The girl had been acting weird all day but right at this moment Jade was starting to get worried.

Tori stared at her friend before she smiled and nodded. "I'm fine Jade, just tired. Were you worried about me?"

"In your dreams Vega." Jade said before she closed the door and started up her car. Tori gave her a small wave and Jade drove away from Hollywood Arts, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach as she left the Latina standing alone in the parking lot.

Tori watched as Jade drove away before she started her trek home. She gripped her right hand, massaging her palm, as it started to tremble. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Once the tremors had stopped, Tori opened her eyes to find that she was not at Hollywood Arts anymore and it was dark. In fact, she didn't know where she was but she got the feeling it was a bad neighborhood. She had a crash behind her and turned to find a man advancing on her. Without a second thought, she took off in the opposite direction only to realise that she had fallen right into a trap as she met two other guys who held onto her.

They dragged her into an alley where three other men were waiting them. "What do we have here?" The leader of the group asked as he walked over and grabbed her chin roughly so that he could look into her eyes. "You're a pretty one." He said, his rancid breath causing Tori's nose to scrunch in disgust.

Tori tried to fight them off but she received a few punches to her face that left her dazed. The men holding her let her go and she fell to the ground, her vision blurry. The last thing she heard before falling into unconscious was the leader's smug voice, "let's have some fun."

**A/N**

It seems a bit rushed and a bit cliche, but trust me it will get better and the chapters longer. Would like to hear from you if you are enjoying the story or if you have any advice to improve my writing. Will update as soon as I can, enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Jade jolted awake her heart pounding a mile a minute before she heard it again. Someone was banging at her door. She checked the time, noting it was a few minutes to midnight. Whoever was banging at her door better be dead or dying or else she would introduce them to her trusty scissors. She was already in a bad mood from the day's earlier events. Dinner with her father had not gone well and he left to smooth things over with his client. Her mom was not home and she was left alone as usual. Before she went to bed Trina called her asking if she had seen Tori and her heart tightened at the thought of something bad happening to Tori. Turns out Tori had texted Trina that she was with their mom but apparently the annoying Vega had forgot to check her texts and now someone had just woken her up from a very nice dream.

Jade tightened her robe around her, a pair of scissors in her hand and her phone in the other ready to dial 911, just in case. Jade checked the peephole and hurried to open the door to reveal none other than Tori Vega covered in blood.

"Tori, what happened?" Jade asked in shock as she dropped her scissors and carefully assisted the Latina over the threshold. Tori remained quiet and just stared blankly ahead. "Are you okay?" Jade tried again but still nothing. "Okay, I'm calling the police and …" Jade had put her phone to her ear as she spoke when Tori knocked the device out of her hand. "What the hell?" Jade looked angrily at the other girl waiting for an explanation. Tori just looked at her with a pleading expression and Jade relented. "Okay, no cops. But we have to clean you up." Tori nodded and Jade helped her to her room and into her shower.

Jade turned the water on and before it could even get warm Tori had already stepped under the cold spray. Jade left to get the girl some clean clothes and returned to find the Latina in the same position she had left her. Jade rolled up her sleeves and helped remove the bloody clothes. Tori now stood in her bra and underwear, and if this were any other situation Jade would have teased her about it. Jade started cleaning the other girl when it became apparent that she wouldn't move. She started with the Latina's beautiful hair which was now mated with blood and dirt before moving to her face. Jade carefully studied the girl as she cleaned her noting that apart from a few bruises on her face, the girl appeared unharmed.

When she finished, she took her towel and dried Tori off before handing her the clothes. Tori looked at the clothes for a while before she removed her bra and underwear and started putting on the clothes. Jade watched in disbelief as the girl stripped in front of her and turned around quickly a blush on her cheeks.

"You can turn around now."

Jade turned around at the other girls words, "I see you got your voice back." She said getting angry. She had been worried ever since she saw who it was at her door and Tori was just standing there as if the events of the past thirty minutes had not happened. "What the hell happened to you Vega? I mean are you hurt? Did someone do something to you?"

Tori shook her head, "No, I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me."

"What are you talking about? You were covered in blood when you came." Jade took a deep breath and sat on her bed. "Please Tori, just tell me what happened."

Tori knelt in front of the pale skinned girl and looked into her eyes, "Some guys tried to attack me but someone else attacked them. The blood wasn't mine and the reason I didn't want you to call the police is because I saw who attacked them. She saved my life and I'm not going to help the police catch her, so please let it go."

"Tori, your dad is a cop. If you're a witness to a crime you have to report it." Jade waited for the other girl to speak but Tori was staring at her as if she was in a trance. "Tori, are you listening to me?"

Instead of answering, Tori grabbed the Goth's face in both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen."

"What is going on with you Vega?" Jade was officially worried now. Tori had been acting weird the whole day. At school she was distracted, her mood was all over the place, was she on drugs? Or maybe she was pregnant, Jade didn't know but she was starting to fear for the girl.

"Do you know what it feels like?" Jade was confused but before she could answer, Tori continued to speak. "Do you know what it's like to love someone who treats you like crap? To love someone who constantly puts you down that being around them hurts but being away from them hurts even more. To watch as someone else holds them and kisses them and you can't even hug them."

Jade jumped to her feet and walked to the other side of the room her heart beating in her chest. This was starting to freak her out. "Tori, I don't know what is going on but if you're okay then you need to leave."

Tori stood up slowly and walked to the other girl. Jade tried to side-step around her but Tori grabbed her and pushed her roughly into the wall. Tori grabbed Jade's hands and pinned them above her head. "I have dreamt about you every day since I met you. Dreamt of holding you, kissing you," Tori put her mouth next to the Goth's ear and whispered, "making love to you."

Jade tried to fight off the Latina but she was stronger than she thought. "Tori please stop."

Tori looked into the girl's eyes and spoke in a soft voice. "When you got back with Beck, I wanted to get over you and move on. But I started noticing how you would look at me when you thought I couldn't see you. Or how you thought up excuses to touch me or sit close to me and I knew that part of you wanted me just as much as I wanted you."

Jade was frozen on the spot, they were so close that she could feel Tori's lips as they moved, "Just remember this, if anyone asks, I was never here." Tori stepped back and it was only then that Jade noticed that her hands had already been freed. "Goodbye Jade." Tori opened Jade's bedroom door and was about to leave when she looked at Jade one last time. "Remember, I was never here."

Jade watched as Tori closed the door and only after she heard the living room door close did she take in a much needed breath. What the hell just happened? She made sure the living room door was locked before she locked her bedroom door and got into bed. This was by far the weirdest thing that had ever happened in her life and she would get to the bottom of it.

* * *

Jade walked into school the next day a cup of coffee in her hands and her eyes scanning the crowd for a certain Latina. She stopped by her locker to get her books when her boyfriend walked up to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, how did dinner with your dad go?" He asked as he took a sip of his own coffee.

Jade was about to answer when she saw her target and without a word, she slammed her locker and walked after the other girl before grabbing her arm and dragging her into the janitor's closet. "What the hell is wrong with you Jade?" Trina Vega asked angrily as she glared at the other girl.

Jade crossed her arms over her chest and glared back, "What's wrong with your sister?"

"What are you..."

"Your sister came to my house yesterday covered in blood and acting weird and when I help clean her up, she attacks me and starts going on about how she is in love with me."

Trina appeared shocked for a second before she nodded her head as if she had just realised something. "So that's where she was. Look Jade, whatever happened yesterday wasn't real."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tori has been going on about how she wants payback for everything that you have put her through since she came to Hollywood Arts. I guess she went through with it."

Jade was furious, "you mean that she pretended to be hurt just to get back at me?"

"Look, just let it go before you do something you'll regret." And with that Trina walked out of the closet leaving a seething and bewildered Jade behind.

* * *

Jade walked into Sikowitz class and headed to her usual seat, next to Beck of course, to find someone already occupying it. "Get out of my chair." She snapped at the girl, she was already in a bad mood after talking to Trina and now this. The girl continued typing away on her phone as if she hadn't heard anything. This girl was starting to piss her off even more. "I said move."

Beck grabbed her hand and attempted to avert disaster, "why don't you calm down Jade." The class was dead quiet at the moment, everybody waiting to see what would happen.

Jade ignored him and the girl finally put her phone away and stood up turning to face the angry girl. "I heard you but I just don't care."

Jade took in the girls features. She was the same height as Jade with a more athletic build. She was pretty with bright green eyes. Her black hair was cut short, the sides being shorter than the top. She wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and black boots. Intricately designed tattoos covered both her arms the dark patterns standing out against her fair skin. Jade had to admit, she was hot but nobody talked to her like that and got away with it.

"You must be new here so I'll give you one more chance to move or else I'll …"

"What stab me with you scissors?" The girl asked as she stepped closer to Jade, "I'd like to see you try."

The whole class held their breath waiting for the eruption when Tori spoke, "Em, stop. You can sit next to me." Tori indicated the chair on her left that was currently unoccupied.

"She started it." The girl said but Tori gave her a look and she gave a sigh, "fine." She grabbed her backpack from the floor and sat down next to the Latina. Jade wondered how Tori knew this girl before she remembered her conversation with Trina. Tori didn't seem to have any bruises on her face so was Trina telling her the truth? Did Tori really fake being attacked just to get back at her? Or did something else happen that the older Vega didn't want her to know. She shrugged it off and sat down leaning against Beck.

"Someone stood up to Jade, girl must be losing her touch." Rex said before he screamed as said girl tore his arm off and threw it out the window.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted cradling the puppet in his arms. Before he could move, Sikowitz entered through the window and threw the arm back at him.

"Next time Robbie you should just remain silent." The teacher advised as he placed his bag on the ground. "Alright class, I have been informed that we have a new student in our midst, Emily is it?"

"Yes, Emily Ford I just transferred in." the girl clarified she looked at Jade and gave a chilling smile, "And I think I'll like it here.

* * *

"Detective Vega, glad you could join us."

"Sorry Gary, the girls were at it again this morning. I barely got a chance to take a shower." David Vega said as he ducked under the police tape and approached his partner. "So what do we have?"

"An anonymous call came in this morning saying that there were dead bodies found in an alley. Hope you had a light breakfast."

They entered further into the alley and were greeted with a sight that made Detective Vega stop in his tracks. There was blood everywhere, a severed arm lay close to where they were standing and a severed leg was lying a few meters away. "This is the most gruesome murder scene I have ever come across." The medical examiner said as she approached the two officers.

"How many bodies are there?" Gary asked writing on his notepad.

"I counted six bodies so far. There might be more considering the fact that I found eight pieces belonging to the same body."

"Who could have done something like this? Or what?"

"I don't know but whoever they are they have to be incredibly strong to inflict the damage I saw. I'll have to get the bodies back to the lab to make a more thorough examination. I'll call you once I get something."

"Do you know who the victims are?" David asked crouching down to examine the severed arm.

Gary smiled as he consulted his notes, "Apparently, the body that was found in eight pieces belonged to Alex Hill. Remember him?"

"The guy suspected for the rape and murder of Marie Saunders?"

"The very same one, the other bodies belong to some of his known associates. Some of who we suspected of being involved in the Saunders case. Guess someone decided to make them pay for their crimes."

"Detectives," A uniformed officer called as he approached them, "dispatch just called apparently there are seven similar crime scenes within a mile of this area. They want you guys to check them out."

"What the hell is going on?" Gary asked turning to his partner.

David looked at the crowd around them his eyes attracted to a figure that was shrouded in darkness. The figure lingered for a few seconds before it disappeared, "I don't know Gary but I have a feeling it's going to get much worse."

**A/N**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are welcome so if you have any comment I'll be glad to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but my internet connection is about as useful as a wet match. Before we continue I put Gary's last name as Miller cos I don't know what it is so hope you enjoy.**

"Detective Vega, glad you could join us."

"Sorry Gary, the girls were at it again this morning. I barely got a chance to take a shower." David Vega said as he ducked under the police tape and approached his partner. "So what do we have?"

"An anonymous call came in this morning saying that there were dead bodies found in an alley. Hope you had a light breakfast."

They entered further into the alley and were greeted with a sight that made Detective Vega stop in his tracks. There was blood everywhere, a severed arm lay close to where they were standing and a severed leg was lying a few meters away. "This is the most gruesome murder scene I have ever come across." The medical examiner said as she approached the two officers.

"How many bodies are there?" Gary asked writing on his notepad.

"I counted six bodies so far. There might be more considering the fact that I found eight pieces belonging to the same body."

"Who could have done something like this? Or what?"

"I don't know but whoever they are they have to be incredibly strong to inflict the damage I saw. I'll have to get the bodies back to the lab to make a more thorough examination. I'll call you once I get something."

"Do you know who the victims are?" David asked crouching down to examine the severed arm.

Gary smiled as he consulted his notes, "Apparently, the body that was found in eight pieces belonged to Alex Hill. Remember him?"

"The guy suspected for the rape and murder of Marie Saunders?"

"The very same one, the other bodies belong to some of his known associates. Some of who we suspected of being involved in the Saunders case. Guess someone decided to make them pay for their crimes."

"Detectives," A uniformed officer called as he approached them, "dispatch just called apparently there are seven similar crime scenes within a mile of this area. They want you guys to check them out."

"What the hell is going on?" Gary asked turning to his partner.

David looked at the crowd around them his eyes attracted to a figure that was shrouded in darkness. The figure lingered for a few seconds before it disappeared, "I don't know Gary but I have a feeling it's going to get much worse."

* * *

"Tell us what you got Callie."David and Gary walked into the morgue to find the medical examiner working on one of the bodies.

"Well, I haven't gone through all the bodies but I found some stab wounds on those that I have examined." Callie pointed at some wounds on the meat puzzle in front of them. "Based on the wounds, you're looking for a knife with two blades."

"What do you mean two blades?" Gary asked.

"The knife has two blades facing each other with a one centimeter gap between them, like so." Callie put her hands together leaving a small gap in between. "That means that with every stab-"

"It inflicted twice the damage." David took a deep breath before asking his next question. If he was right then things were about to get much worse than he had anticipated. "Was there any other markings left on the bodies? Like a symbol carved into the skin?"

"Yeah, did you work on one of the other cases?"

"What other cases?" Gary asked turning to his partner.

"When I ran the symbol through our database I found twelve unsolved murders in the past eighteen months bringing the total body count to twenty seven." Callie handed the autopsy files to the detectives in front of her before she went back to the body. "Now seven of these murders were out of state but all the victims were known or suspected sex offenders and all of them had a trident carved into their skin above the heart. I think we might be looking at the work of a serial killer."

* * *

Jade usually paid attention in her class but too many things were going through her mind. What really happened last night? Was it just a prank or did something bad happen? And if so why would Trina lie about it? And did Tori really mean what she said? Or did she just notice Jade's slight attraction to her and decided to exploit it? And then there was this new girl, Emily. She seemed to be pretty close to the bubbly Latina, how did they know each other?

Before she knew it class was over. She grabbed her things and walked with Beck back to her locker to put her things away before going for lunch. "So how do you think Tori and Emily know each other?" Beck asked as he watched said girls walking past them.

"I don't know and I don't care." Jade said shoving her books into her locker.

"You're just mad that she isn't scared of you like most of the school." Beck shrugged as Jade glared at him. Keeping his mouth shut, he walked with her towards the Asphalt to join their friends for lunch.

* * *

"You like her." Tori turned to her companion with a questioning look on her face. "Don't give me that look. I've seen the way you stare at that Jade chick, you like her." Tori remained quiet and Emily waited until she had finished with her locker before she dragged the Latina to an empty classroom. She closed the door and removed the necklace hanging from her neck placing it around the door handle. Satisfied that they would not be interrupted or overheard she turned to the Latina giving her a crushing hug. "I have missed you so much Tor."

Tori returned the hug a smile on her face, "I've missed you to Em, but I think you brought me in here for something else."

"You bet I did." Emily stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest, "the tremors and the blackouts are getting worse aren't they?"

Tori dropped her head to look at her hands before her gaze locked with bright green eyes. "Yes but it's nothing I can't handle."

Emily scoffed, "yeah, nothing you can't handle. So tell me, what would have happened if I wasn't there last night?"

Tori didn't answer, Emily had a point but there was something that got her attention. "Your right, but what were you doing there?"

"I was following you, there's always someone following you or did you think he would leave you unprotected. Last night was a Thursday and I know how it affects you so I insisted on watching you for the day."

"So what are you doing here?"

Emily sighed and walked over to a desk leaning against it. "Magnus is worried about you. He thinks that you might be getting worse and he wants me to look after you."

"I can take care of myself." Tori growled angrily.

"Really, look at your hand Tori." Tori glanced down and saw her hand was shaking violently. "The tremors are getting worse, your blackouts last hours instead of minutes. You are not fine and you need help before you get into even more trouble." Emily stood up and walked over to the Latina, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "If you are not careful you could die and none of us want that. Please let me help you."

"Look, I know that you mean well but this is something I have to do by myself and neither you nor Magnus can help me with that. Or did you forget that these are my demons I have to defeat."

"No I didn't but you are like a sister to me Tori. We've already gone through so much together I just want you to be safe. So please, at least let me hang around, just in case." Emily smiled at the older girl waiting for her to do the same.

"Fine." Tori relented. Emily gave her another hug before she took back her necklace and returned it to its rightful place around her neck. "See you after school?" Receiving Tori's nod of approval, Emily closed the door behind her as she headed to the parking lot. Lunch was almost over and she had other things to deal with. She turned a corner and ran into none other than Jade West and her best friend Cat.

"Watch where you're going bitch." Jade growled earning a squeak of disapproval from Cat.

Emily ignored her and continued towards her destination before she remembered something. "Look Jade, Tori is going through something right now-"

"Is she okay?" The bubbly redhead inquired in a worried tone.

Emily gave Cat a strange look, "She's fine just battling some inner demons and you treating her the way you do is not helping. Now I know it's in your nature but if you can't be nice to her then stay away from her." Emily walked closer to the Goth and spoke in a quiet voice so that nobody could hear them. "Because one of these days you are going to push her too far and you'll end up getting hurt. Just some friendly advice." And with that, the new girl walked away leaving behind a confused Cat and an equally confused Jade.

* * *

A few miles away, a black car pulled up outside a dull, grey building. The passenger, a man in a crisp suit, watched as uniformed police officers walk in and out attending to their everyday business. He had sharp blue eyes and short well groomed brown hair. His right hand bore a ring with a symbol of a shield etched into it. "So tell me more about these officers I'm going to be working with."

The driver, a bald man with horn rimmed glasses, hands him a folder with some files in it. "Detectives Vega and Miller, partners for over four years, they're good at their job. Busted a lot of bad people, they would make great Keepers. Anyway, most of the victims were suspects in their cases so we think one of them may be leaking information to our killer. Either that or the killer is getting information from them without their knowledge. If that's the case then it has to be someone close to them. We dug everything up on them and they seem to be ordinary humans but you never know so be careful."

"And are you sure an Abomination linked to Magnus is involved?" The passenger asked as he studied the files.

"Crime scenes match those of Trident to a T. Investigate and when you get a lead inform us immediately. Last time we went up against one of those things we lost a lot of good people. I won't add you to that list."

"Anything else I should know?"

His companion hesitated for a second before he spoke, "We heard from one of our operatives that a new student enrolled at Hollywood Arts by the name of Emily Ford."

"Magnus' second in command?"

"The very same one."

"She never leaves his side unless on the most important of missions so what is she doing in a high school?"

"We think that she is after the girl. Now I don't need to tell you what would happen if he gained her loyalty especially if she is as strong as her mother was."

"So what's the plan?"

"Our operative in the school will keep an eye on her for now while you find out who the Abomination is. Let's just hope we get to her before it's too late."

The man in the suit gets out of the car and walks into the building. He approaches an officer seated behind a desk, "Could you please direct me to Detectives Vega and Miller." The officer points at the two officers seated at a desk in the large room next to the reception area. The suit walks towards the detectives and removes a badge from his pocket. "How are you detectives?"

Gary and David share a look before the latter answers, "fine thank you and who might you be?"

The man removes a badge from his pocket and flips it open. "I'm F.B.I special agent Alistair Simmons, I'm here to help you out on your case."

* * *

Emily pulled up in front of the Vega residence and turned to her passenger. "So, what are you going to do for the rest of the day?"

Tori gave her a smile before she leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'm not sure, maybe do my homework then get some rest."

"Are you sure about that?" Emily eyed her skeptically.

Tori shrugged, "I had a long night yesterday and I barely got any sleep so, I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emily gave her a small nod and Tori got out of the car and walked up to her house. She unlocked the door and with a final glance at her companion, she entered the house and closed the door behind her. Seeing that Tori was inside safely and knowing that there were three highly trained warriors watching the house she backed the car out of the driveway and was about to head off to her appointment when she saw Trina's car heading towards her. She slowed down before coming to a stop next to the Latina who had done the same. "Hello Trina."

"Emily, I heard you were in school but I didn't quite believe it. Did he send you?" Trina asked a grim look on her face.

"Yes, he cares about her."

"Yeah but nothing good ever comes out of his visits."

"Maybe but this time may be different. So, I heard what you told Jade. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to distract her from questioning what really happened until I could deal with her." Trina explained her grip on the steering wheel tightening. "It's happening isn't it?"

Emily gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, but that is why I am here. So whatever you were planning you need to stop. I will take care of Jade, you just watch out for Tori especially at night."

"Okay, it was nice seeing you after all these years Em."

"Nice seeing you to Trina." Emily put her car in drive and was about to leave when Trina spoke again.

"Give him my love, won't you?" Emily nodded and drove away.

* * *

"You're late."

Emily scoffed as she stood next to the Hollywood sign. "I am never late. Trina says hi by the way."

Magnus, walked out of the shadows to stand next to her, gave her a warm smile and a nod before he turned his gaze to the city spread out in front of him. "So, how was your first day of school?"

Emily chuckled at the absurd question, "I was bored out of my mind, if it wasn't for Tori I would have lost it."

"Speaking of, how is she?"

Emily took a deep breath, "She refused my help, said that she could handle it on her own."

"That's nothing we didn't expect. What else?"

"The tremors are getting worse. I don't think she has much time left."

"Yes, she doesn't have much time but she'll pull through." Magnus turned his gaze to his protégée and gave her a small smile. "She is much stronger than you realise."

"And what if she loses? What happens then?"

"She won't. Tell me about her friend."

"Jade, she's hot headed, temperamental, she thinks that nothing can touch her but she does genuinely care for Tori."

"Good." Magnus remained quiet for a moment as he processed the information gathered and how they affected his plans. "I received some news today. Agent Simmons is in town."

"The Keepers are here? Does that mean they know about our plans?" Emily asked concern clear in her voice.

"I highly doubt it but I'll keep an eye out for anything troubling. Just watch out for Tori and I'll do the rest."

Emily studied her mentor carefully, he seemed tense and in all the years she had known him she had only seen him this troubled on a few occasions. "Is everything alright?"

Magnus let out a small laugh. "You know me well." This earned him a smile from the young woman. "Delphi saw something of great importance. We are at the brink of a war that may destroy the world as we know it. We cannot fail, not know when we are so close."

"Okay, I'll watch over Tori. What should I do if anyone poses a threat?"

"Kill them."

"Even the West girl?"

"No, I think it would be best if you let Tori deal with her on her own. After all, you don't want to get on her bad side."

"And what if Jade gets on her bad side?"

"Calm her down before she does something she might regret. Stay in contact and if you get into any trouble call me, okay."

Emily nodded and watched as her mentor disappeared in a haze of black smoke. She took a deep breath severing the link before she awoke back in her car. "This will not end well."She thought turning the key in the ignition, she started the car and headed back to the Vega residence.

**A/N**

Confusing chapter I know but the next one explains everything or almost everything. I'll try to update as soon as I can. I would like to hear your thoughts on the story so far so review if you can. Thanks for all the story favorites and alerts. Till next time. I deleted a part of the story that wasn't supposed to be there. I had written down a few ideas of where I wanted the story to go but forgot to delete it, sorry for that.


End file.
